The Hamster King
The Hamster King is episode fifteen of season two of Hero: 108, and episode sixty-seven overall. Synopsis The Zebra Brothers trick Hamster King into fighting First Squad by making him believe that First Squad is harming Hidden Kingdom's children. Mighty Ray is ordered to be the baby turtles' babysitter while the adult turtles are away. Trivia *The Hamster King's name is Samurai Bushido. *Events from Big Baby Turtles are recalled when Mighty Ray is put in charge of the turtles on account of his having once been a turtle. Notes Quotes Gallery The Hamster King 001.png The Hamster King 002.png The Hamster King 003.png The Hamster King 004.png The Hamster King 005.png The Hamster King 006.png The Hamster King 007.png The Hamster King 008.png The Hamster King 009.png The Hamster King 010.png The Hamster King 011.png The Hamster King 012.png The Hamster King 013.png The Hamster King 014.png The Hamster King 015.png The Hamster King 016.png The Hamster King 017.png The Hamster King 018.png The Hamster King 019.png The Hamster King 020.png The Hamster King 021.png The Hamster King 022.png The Hamster King 023.png The Hamster King 024.png The Hamster King 025.png The Hamster King 026.png The Hamster King 027.png The Hamster King 028.png The Hamster King 029.png The Hamster King 030.png The Hamster King 031.png The Hamster King 032.png The Hamster King 033.png The Hamster King 034.png The Hamster King 035.png The Hamster King 036.png The Hamster King 037.png The Hamster King 038.png The Hamster King 039.png The Hamster King 040.png The Hamster King 041.png The Hamster King 042.png The Hamster King 043.png The Hamster King 044.png The Hamster King 045.png The Hamster King 046.png The Hamster King 047.png The Hamster King 048.png The Hamster King 049.png The Hamster King 050.png The Hamster King 051.png The Hamster King 052.png The Hamster King 053.png The Hamster King 054.png The Hamster King 055.png The Hamster King 056.png The Hamster King 057.png The Hamster King 058.png The Hamster King 059.png The Hamster King 060.png The Hamster King 061.png The Hamster King 062.png The Hamster King 063.png The Hamster King 064.png The Hamster King 065.png The Hamster King 066.png The Hamster King 067.png The Hamster King 068.png The Hamster King 069.png The Hamster King 070.png The Hamster King 071.png The Hamster King 072.png The Hamster King 073.png The Hamster King 074.png The Hamster King 075.png The Hamster King 076.png The Hamster King 077.png The Hamster King 078.png The Hamster King 079.png The Hamster King 080.png The Hamster King 081.png The Hamster King 082.png The Hamster King 083.png The Hamster King 084.png The Hamster King 085.png The Hamster King 086.png The Hamster King 087.png The Hamster King 088.png The Hamster King 089.png The Hamster King 090.png The Hamster King 091.png The Hamster King 092.png The Hamster King 093.png The Hamster King 094.png The Hamster King 095.png The Hamster King 096.png The Hamster King 097.png The Hamster King 098.png The Hamster King 099.png The Hamster King 100.png The Hamster King 101.png The Hamster King 102.png The Hamster King 103.png The Hamster King 104.png The Hamster King 105.png The Hamster King 106.png The Hamster King 107.png The Hamster King 108.png The Hamster King 109.png The Hamster King 110.png The Hamster King 111.png The Hamster King 112.png The Hamster King 113.png The Hamster King 114.png The Hamster King 115.png The Hamster King 116.png The Hamster King 117.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes